


Car Wash

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter receives his new company car, he and El take it for a spin, but it gets dirty. Hey, come on, this is PWP, so we really don´t need a summary.





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Round 4 of runthecon. I was tagged by tjs_whatnot with the prompt 'Better late than never.’  
> El, Peter and Neal are in an established relationship.

“Oh hon, the car is gorgeous.” El purrs.

“It is, isn´t it. It´s a great car.” Peter is proud so much is certain.

“What did Neal say about it?”

“Not that much actually, he said it was nice. He did however tell me to take it to the car wash. It isn´t that dirty is it?”

“No, but he asked you so many times to get the Taurus washed…” she says contemplating. “Did he say to come to a specific car wash?”

“Now that you mention it, he did say to come to… wait, what was it called? No, I can´t remember. Wait let me call him.”

“CALL NEAL.” Peter instructs the car´s communication center.

“ _CALLING NEAL_.”

Peter and El can hear the dial tone and after three rings Neal answers.

“ _Caffrey_.”

“Hi Neal, you mentioned a car wash to my husband, does the car still needs a wash?”

“ _Yeah, I told Peter to take it to this car wash I know, they do a good hand job, so you won´t get scratches on the paint_. _Do you need directions?”_

“Yes, please.”

“ _OK, I will send you a text_.”

“Thank you Neal. I guess we will take it there now.”

 _“Sound like a plan, bye, have fun_.”

 

 

* *  *

 

 

“Seriously, this is the address he gave you?” Peter asks, looking at the sign he can see from far.

El starts giggling when she sees it too.

**HARDON´s Car Wash**

 

While they drive up to the entrance, they can see two girls in hot pants and bikini tops washing a car, if you can call it washing, there is a lot of foam, grinding against the car and giggling. There is one more car in front of them waiting in line. El fiddles with her telephone until she has the Bluetooth connected and the song Car wash is playing.

“Why would Neal send us here?” Peter asks and snorts at El´s amused expression.

“I have an idea.” She waggles her eyebrows.

“Oh God no, I told Neal, I can´t…”

 “Oh relax, Peter, just go with the flow.”

“Go, with…”

“So, how can I help y’all today?” Peter stills when he hears Neal, he uses this thick southern drawl. El swallows and when Peter turns to his open window, Neal is leaning against the door, he is wearing denim shorts, a white T-shirt and sneakers, oh and aviators that he pulls down while looking over inside the car. The bubble gum in his mouth completes the picture.

“I can wash the car here or take it to a booth. Booth is fifty dollars, sweetie.” He smirks.

Peter just stares at Neal.

“Booth, please.” El responds.

“OK, take her up to booth number five, I will be right with you folks.”

Neal takes the money and stuffs it in his pants pocket.

“Honey, you need to drive the car, remember?” She laughs at Peter´s startled expression. But he does what he is told and drives the car in a booth, three sides of the car are walled in, so there is some privacy.

“El, what is he doing?” Peter asks, when Neal walks back up to them.

“I think it is sexy, let´s just enjoy the show.”

“El, we are in a public place. You know I am a federal employee, do you know what will happen if I get caught?”

“Relax, hon, we are in a booth. Nobody can see directly in the car. It will be OK.”

Neal comes strolling in the booth with big sponges in both hands. A fine water spray starts and he is lets himself be wet down. The T-shirts clings to his body and it doesn´t need any imagination on what his body looks like underneath the shirt.

El makes herself comfortable in her car seat and hikes up her skirt. “Talk dirty to him.” El instructs Peter. “You know he likes that.”

Neal in the meanwhile slowly bends over the hood and starts foaming up the car, flirting with his eyes with both El and Peter. When he works his way to Peter´s side, Peter can see the boner Neal is sporting in his tight shorts. It turns him on to no extend and he gasps when suddenly El opens his fly and takes out his already hard cock. She starts sucking his cock while he enjoys the view of Neal dry humping his car.

Peter opens the window.

“I see your wife knows how to use a stick, sugar.” Neal drawls.

Talk dirty, Peter´s thoughts are all over the place, but then he man´s up.

“You like rimming, boy?”

“I guess you are not talking about cleaning the rims of your beemer, are you sir?”

The ‘sir’ send another jolt through Peter and he can only shake his head.

“I´m going come, hon.” He whispers to El.

El stops and gives him an evil grin.

“Now you can do my side of the car, oh and my husband can show you where there is some dirt on the front of the car.” She purrs pulling of her panties.

Peter gets out of the car and walks slowly towards Neal who is standing next to El´s side of the car. He checks their surroundings, but nobody is paying attention to them, hell, they are completely out of sight of the rest of the car wash; Neal knew what he was doing, bringing them here.

You didn´t answer my question, boy.” He whispers in Neal´s ear. Peter can see a shiver run up Neal´s spine.

“I do sir. Maybe you wife just want to see you fuck me on the bonnet.”

“My wife would definitely enjoy that show.”

Peter maneuvers Neal to the front of the car, carefully making sure nobody can see them.

“Lube and condom are in my front pocket.” Neal pants.

“Nothing like a good lube job.” Peter smiles behind Neal´s back. Of course Neal would come prepared. He quickly unfastens Neal´s shorts and pulls them down pushing Neal down on the bonnet. He lubes up his fingers and his over stimulated cock before pushing in one finger.

“You are hot, boy, I think I don´t need to prep you anymore. Neal is making these small sounds and his eyes are half closed when Peter pushes in and Neal moans.

El starts rubbing her clit while watching her husband fuck Neal in front of her. He looks so hot bend over like that and it doesn´t take long before she comes.

Fuck, they look hot together.

“Hump the car for me, boy, get yourself off. Peter pinches Neal´s nipples through his T-shirt and Neal comes shooting his cum over the car. He clenches around Peter´s cock, who doesn´t need much after El´s blow job.

Peter leans with his head against Neal´s back, who is still leaning over the hood of the car.

“You OK, Peter?”

“Get in the car.” He growls low in Neal´s ear.

Peter gives Peter a sly grin while pulling up his shorts. He slides in the vacant passenger seat, since El moved to the back.

 

“I thought you would never come.” Neal grins.

 

 

 

 


End file.
